A Virgin of Mars
by MusicLoveWriting
Summary: Dejah Thoris is a princess, and a bit more refined. So her wedding night is a little bit of an unknown. Good thing Captain John Carter doesn't mind showing her just how much he loves her. PURE UNAPOLEGETIC SMUT. I regret nothing.


**If you squint, turn your head sideways, say the magic word, and pray to Issus, you MIGHT find the hint of a plot... or maybe not. I watched the movie last night and couldn't help it when this ran through my mind. Literally zero shame. This is my first time writing smut, so be nice, but reviews are appreciated. I do hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own these characters or the movie John Carter.**

Captain John Carter lay on the large bed that took up the central area of the room, wearing nothing but a pair of boy shorts. His wife, Dejah Thoris, had entered the room with him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then had continued to the washroom. He had watched her retreat, stripped, and then collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

Winning a war was hard work, and John Carter didn't take that responsibility lightly.

He had almost started to drift off when Dejah reentered. The rush of adrenaline was heady. Immediately feeling much more awake Carter jumped up from the bed and in three strides was level with her. He caught her around the waist and with one tug had her pressed against his body, swallowing her gasp of surprise with a hungry kiss. She moaned when he tipped her head back and deepened the kiss, but a moment later stiffened as Carter ran a hand along the hem of the silk nightgown she wore.

"What are you doing?" she whispered the question softly, seemingly shy.

His eyes widened, "Are you a virgin?"

He asked out of surprise, knowing the answer before she even spoke if the crimson of her cheeks was anything to go by. Her nod was unsurprising, and jerky as if she were nervous.

"I walked in on my chambermaid and a guard once when I was younger. That is about the limit of my experience." She spoke so softly, the most timid he had ever heard her.

"Let me show you?" He asked the question quietly while his hands returned to the task of feeling every inch of her body.

At her nod there was no more need for words as Carter once again lay claim to her mouth. Reaching down he grabbed the hem of the dress and pulled it up and over her head easily. She wore no underthings and his mouth watered at the sight of her bare before him. He scooped her up, smiling at the sweet peal of laughter that floated up from usually stoic lips, and tossed her to the middle of the bed.

Reinitiating the kiss, Carter allowed his hand to travel down running them past her breasts, over rounded hips, along the inside of her thighs and all the way back up. Avoiding all of her most sensitive areas.

"Please John!" She gasped out.

He latched his mouth onto one of her breasts, suckling softly, while his other hand twisted and pinched at the hardened nub on her other breast. Once she was writhing, he switched to her other breast, his warm mouth stark in contrast to the cool air around them.

She whimpered when he released her breast with a pop, lips coming back up to kiss her while his hand snuck down between them. Dejah gasped in surprise when his fingers parted her already slick folds and a knuckle bumped against her clit.

"More... pl..please." she moaned out as Carter took two fingers and began to massage her hardened clit. She could feel the pressure building in her lower belly and was just about to complain about how empty she felt when he eased three large fingers into her, making her moan in pleasure. Their entrance was made easy by her slick juices, which pooled from the apex of her thighs. Adjusting hmself slightly, Carter was able to wriggle down the bed while still thrusting his fingers into her, curling with each thrust.

Dejah screamed, her body stiffening and thighs clamping together as her orgasm pulsated through her at the touch of her husbands tongue to her clit. Carter thrust a few more times to help her ride out the waves of pleasure before he eased out and began licking up and down her drenched slit, moaning at her taste. Her muscles still quivered from the aftershocks as he pulled his breifs off and aligned his large erection with her opening, coating himself in her remaining slickness.

"This may hurt baby, but I promise to make it better." he whispered before driving his full length into her in one clean thrust that went deep. He stilled as she cried out, her hips squirming in her attempts to adjust to his intrusion. After a few moments he began to move, pulling out until only the tip remained before pounding back in. His thrusts became more powerful, his hips moving faster and harder, delighting in the fact that her hips met his thrust for thrust, allowing him to slide deeper and deeper into her pussy. He began to feel her walls pulsate around him, her moans becoming louder and more insistent, until one particularly deep thrust had his cockhead bumping against her cervix. She went tumbling over the edge into oblivion, and her pussy clamping tight around him, milking him, had him shouting her name as he came, filling her with his cum.

He collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her as he peppered butterfly kisses across her neck and shoulders. She smiled up at him sleepily, her whole body lax.

"I love you, John Carter of Earth." She said, brushing hair from his face.

"As I love you my Princess of Mars," he whispered along her jaw, "as I will for all my life."

And curled up together they fell asleep dreaming of the future.

 **Thanks for reading and please feel free to let me know how I did!**


End file.
